Et on ferme les yeux
by Mad-Chan
Summary: Death fic - en gros, la mort de Shien dans l'animé revisité par moi -


_Ohayo ! voui donc comme le dit le résumé, en gros c'est comment s'est passé la mort de Shien plus en détails, à ma façon quoi_

_Bonne lecture _

**Et on ferme les yeux…**

Le temps passe…sans se soucier de tous les souvenirs que lentement ça efface…

500 ans environ sont passés, et pourtant, rien ne semble avoir vraiment changé. Sans que rien n'ait pu le prévoir, Nataku ouvre les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure, de l'endroit où il est resté assis pendant ces longues années. Il se souvient vaguement avoir entendu la voix de la déesse Kanzeon qui lui parlait, mais cela lui paraît si lointain…Il n'arrive pas à aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs, si ce n'est qu'il a un mauvais pressentiment. Un mal de ventre l'assaille, comme si quelque chose s'était passé mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir précisément ce que c'était.

Difficilement, il se met sur ses pieds. Il a beaucoup de mal à marcher, normal après tout ce temps resté immobile. Sans se soucier de savoir si d'autres personnes se trouvent à proximité de lui, Nataku s'approche du bassin, où flottent paisiblement des dizaines de nénuphars. Des formes incertaines et floues s'y distinguent, mais il ne voit rien de plus.

Peu à peu, l'endroit lui semble plus familier, et il en sort, toujours un peu en titubant. Il se retrouve dans un couloir, et l'usage de ses jambes ainsi que sa mémoire lui reviennent brusquement, et il sait désormais d'où lui vient ce malaise, oui, il se rappelle de tout. Alors la première chose qu'il fait, c'est de se précipiter droit devant lui…Deuxième porte à gauche, à côté de l'escalier…cet escalier sous lequel il s'est tant de fois caché, pour que personne ne le voit sortir de cette chambre. D'ailleurs, il se retrouve devant cette porte, également tant de fois franchie…D'une main tremblante, il l'ouvre d'un coup ; elle grince. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. D'une voix enjouée qui tente de masquer l'émotion qui s'empare de lui à cet instant,Nataku murmure :

"Shien ?"

Aucune réponse, il réitère une fois, puis deux mais sans plus de succès. Il finit par entrer dans la chambre et reste longuement au milieu, perdu dans ses pensées. Les objets semblent n'avoir pas été touchés depuis des années, des siècles même. Nataku a l'impression que rien n'a bougé depuis la dernière fois où il est venu en ce lieu.

Il sort de la pièce, referme précautionneusement la porte, et se rend dans tous les endroits où il pourrait être. Et c'est sans réelle surprise qu'il ne le trouve nul part. alors il revient à la salle où il a reprit conscience quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard est de nouveau capté par les eaux avec les nénuphars, d'où provient une lumière étrange. Alors il s'approche, se penche, et là, distingue nettement les ombres de tout à l'heure.

Et il s'agit de Shien. Nataku se sent soulagé et un grand poids semble s'ôter soudainement de sa poitrine. Non, Shien n'est pas…enfin, il est toujours vivant. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il a les cheveux détachés, ses fouets dans chaque main, et fait face à un homme, un châtain à l'air étrangement calme. Nataku parvient à distinguer les propos de son protecteur.

"Le combat est tout pour nous, c'est la preuve que nous vivons. Ça fait partit de notre destin."

Un combat s'engage entre les deux hommes. Nataku a le nez si près de l'eau qu'il pourrait y tomber. Shien se sert de ses fouets pour créer une vague d'énergie très puissante, et le châtain crée aussitôt une barrière protectrice.

"Vous êtes un lâche", lui dit-il.

Et cette phrase semble déstabiliser l'immortel, car le châtain réussit à briser sa vague d'énergie, le blessant mortellement. Nataku hurle longuement sans produire aucun son, tant sa terreur est grande. Il a l'impression de s'être réveillé pour retomber en plein cauchemar. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il assiste devant ses yeux à la disparition de Shien qui laisse derrière lui une forte explosion.

La panique s'empare de lui, il ne sait que faire. Pourtant il faut qu'il réagisse. Alors il se concentre, et tente de se transporter dans l'endroit qu'il a vu dans l'eau. Il n'y arrive pas. Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs à son réveil. Il réessaie en fermant les yeux cette fois-ci, et y arrive enfin. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il se trouve bien là où a eu lieu l'explosion. Il voit le châtain, suivi de quelques personnes, sortir de la salle.

"Attendez", implore t-il faiblement dans leur direction.

Il voudrait savoir, il voudrait comprendre ce qui vient de se passe mais personne ne semble le voir. Il a une sensation étrange, comme si Shien n'était pas mort, il a l'impression de le sentir encore, comme avant…Non, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, du moins il l'espère. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Nataku se transporte au sommet d'une colline qu'il connaît bien, pour y avoir passé tant d'heures à y admirer le paysage. Il scrute l'horizon et trouve rapidement ce qu'il cherche. Il le voit, étendu dans l'herbe, le sang se propageant lentement à travers son kimono.

Alors il se précipite vers lui.

"Shien !" s'exclame t-il, partagé entre le soulagement de le retrouver l'angoisse de le voir dans un état pareil.

L'immortel tourne la tête au prix d'un ultime effort, une main toujours sur sa plaie.

"Na…taku ? Est-ce bien vous ? Ou bien est-ce le fruit de mon imagination me jouant des tours les dernières minutes de ma vie ?

Non Shien, c'est bien moi", murmure Nataku en sanglotant.

Il le prend dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

"Que s'est-il passé ? demande t-il. Et pourquoi t'es tu déplacé jusqu'ici ?

J'ai trop longtemps cru pouvoir oublier le passé et me forger une nouvelle vie, mais ce fut impossible. Et la raison de…de ma venue jusqu'ici est que je voulais mourir dans un lieu où j'ai passé du…temps avec vous, acheva t-il dans un souffle.

TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR !" hurle Nataku, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Shien effleure lentement sa joue sans répondre. Il le regarde quelques secondes, puis grimace de douleur avant de recracher un peu de sang. Nataku, à genoux à côté de lui, lui prend la main.

"Non, tu ne peux pas mourir…parce que…parce que tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait toujours ensemble. Et…et je suis revenu alors on peut reprendre notre vie là où on l'a laissé, hein Shien ?...HEIN SHIEN ?

Nataku…vous m'avez manqué, murmure l'immortel d'une voix plus faible.

C'est injuste…tu es immortel, tu ne peux pas mourir…alors pourquoi ? pourquoi ?"

Shien ne répond pas, sa tête se pose contre le torse de Nataku qui lui caresse ses longs cheveux, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie pardonne-moi, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du rester auprès de toi Shien. Pardon…"

L'immortel, dont les yeux étaient entrouverts, clos ses paumières et chuchote :

"Merci d'être là, à mes côtés en ces instants. Je vous ai toujours aimé."

Et il desserre son étreinte, son corps tombant dans l'herbe. Nataku le reprend dans ses bras et serre ce corps désormais sans vie contre le sien, du plus fort qu'il peut et sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste ainsi, mais ce qui le sort de cet état, c'est Shien qui se désagrège. Ainsi, il se transforme en milliers de particules indéfinissables et s'évanouit dans l'air. Nataku, les yeux rougis, se lève enfin. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il fait quelques pas, sans trop savoir où aller.

_"Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être magnifiques. _

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Tes yeux. je les imagine un peu comme le ciel après l'orage. Ça doit être beau…Tu devrais les ouvrir plus, mis clos on ne peux pas les voir._

_- Sans doute… _

_- Tu me les montreras un jour ?_

_- Peut être,on verra…"_

Il se retrouve à nouveau assis sur son trône, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Alors il ferme de nouveau son esprit, comme il a su le faire des siècles auparavant, et replonge dans un profond coma où là, il ne connaîtra ni la souffrance, ni les regrets…

………………………..

La déesse Kanzeon repart dans son activité favorite qui est : suivre les aventures du groupe de Sanzô.

"C'est terminé, annonce Jirou Shin, qui vient de faire irruption dans la pièce, un plateau de thé dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? réplique la déesse. Le groupe de Sanzô poursuit son voyage vers L'ouest.

Oui c'est vrai.

Non, rien n'est fini, dit-elle, se tournant vers le siège à côté d'elle. Et ici dans le Monde Céleste, rien n'a changé…N'est-ce pas Nataku ?"

L'interpellé ne bouge pas, la même expression de vide a jamais gravée sur son visage…

Owari

_**Nda : alors le dialogue de fin, je suis trop contente** **parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, il existe réellement dans l'animé, ce qui colle parfaitement je trouve !**_

_**A part ça, pour me faire part de vos remarques, comme d'hab on clique sur go **_

_**Ja !**_


End file.
